


skinny love

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marco as a matchmaker or at least try to, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, are you guys dating?"</p><p>Every time someone asks this question, Mats will put a hand on Benni's waist and grins, because they have been used for people surrounding them to misunderstand their relationship. </p><p>Or is it?</p><p>to fill this <a href="http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/115842900084/er-hi-i-have-a-request-for-a-fic-a-fluffy">request</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	skinny love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyStark13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyStark13/gifts), [sathazurregato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sathazurregato/gifts).



> this is an attempt to fill rinblackfire's [request](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/115842900084/er-hi-i-have-a-request-for-a-fic-a-fluffy) since it's not stated if she wants to end it with hömmels or not, I decide to do the ending myself.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!
> 
> dedicated to my lovely [szat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_kun28/profile) (hope this could cheer you up a little bit :( )  
> and my cute [cheesecake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TyStark13) =P (Another attempt for you because my previous one is a fail, I bet :/)

"So, are you guys dating?"

It's the nth time that they have to laugh (especially Mats) when someone ask that question. At first, they are startled and deny that as much as they could. They learn from experience, however, that it will just encourage the other party. So, from then on, Mats will put a hand on Benni's waist with a grin on his face and says, "Well, what do you think?" And Benni will change the topic (or continuing what they have been doing with the other party) until their 'real boyfriend' comes to pick them. Oh the expression is worth the laugh when finally that someone realizes that Mats and Benni are  _dating_ , but with other person, say, Neven and Manuel respectively.

One could actually say that Mats and Benni are a couple from a glance. They go to coffee shop together, knowing each other's order, walk home side by side, jokes with each other, sometimes even taking turn to bring lunch. Of course, it's only natural for people surrounding them to finally ask that question —especially their colleagues.

They work in a magazine company, where Mats is in charge for finding the articles and fashion of the day (along with their other colleague naming Cristiano Ronaldo, who is trying hard to woo the publishing agency's IT man, but it's in another story altogether) and Benni does the last editing. Finding more of each other's interest, namely football, they become closer and closer until the misunderstanding came. They have gotten used to it by now and know to just brush it off (e.g. the prank). They have also met the respective boyfriend and gets close (or as close as they could in that situation). So yeah, Benni and Mats are close, but as  _partners_  and  _nothing_  more.

Or is it?

.

.

"Okay, when will you realize that you're in love with Mats?" That day is just any ordinary day in the company. New month, new projects, new articles, new interviews, all in all new stuffs to do. Until Marco Reus, the employee in charge of layout-ing, barges into Benni's office and strikes that question.

Benni's mouth agape and surprises with the sudden outburst. He coughs and shakes his head, missing the grin on Marco's face.

"Marco, I see that you are free."

"Yeah Benni, I am. Now why don't you answer my question?"

What question? Benni almost forgets until it pops again in his mind and he has to choke himself. "Urm, Marco, I think that you —"

"Misunderstand? If I ask if you're dating Mats, then yes I am. However, if you are hearing correctly, I'm asking when you would realize that you were in love with Mats. Actually, the real question should be: When will  _both_  of you realize that you guys have been  _dancing_  with each other?"

"I think you are drunk, Marco." Benni reasons, more to himself.

Marco just sighs. "If there's anyone who's drunk, I say it'll be both Mats and you. Stop being stubborn and just admit your feeling already!" 

"You see, the thing is that both Mats and I are just  _friends_  and we are happy with  _that_. Not to mention that both of us are in a relationship with our own boyfriend. So no, Marco, I think you're drunk and being ridiculous." Benni (almost) snaps. He accidentally raises his voice, something that he rarely does until they are in nick of time with the deadline. "I — I, I'm sorry, Marco." Realizing what he has just done, Benni quickly apologizes. 

Instead of seeing a mad Marco, he found himself staring at a smirking Marco. From experience, a smirking Marco is not a good one. 

"That means if both of you are single then you'll after him, I say?"

A bit nervous, Benni answers, "I didn't say that."

"You didn't, but you implied it." Marco shrugs nonchalantly. He stands up from his seat and winks at Benni. "I know you  _love_ your boyfriend, but you're  _in_  love with Mats."

.

.

"...ni. Benni. Benni?" 

He comes back to his consciousness and recognizes the familiar surrounding. He then recalls that Manu has invited him for dinner that night, a date. 

"Eh what? I'm sorry," His eyes settle back on Manu, who smiles gently at him.

Shaking his head, Manu says, "It's fine. I think you're tired. Guess it's another busy day, huh?"

Bennie doesn't know why that he could only nod dumbly. Inside his head, he's cursing Marco for making him feel so conflicted. "Yeah," he murmurs, sipping the wine that's prepared for him. 

"Benni?" Manu's voice calling him to face his boyfriend again. They are currently waiting for their order to come, looking at their empty table. "Is something bothering you?" 

Benni smiles weakly and shakes his head. "No, it's fine. I guess I'm just tired."

"You sure?" Manu tilts his head a bit and emphasizing his curiousity. 

"Yeah," Benni replies shortly and sips his wine again.

He just has to forget what Marco said to him and enjoy his date. Yes, that's how it should be. Besides, what he should tell Manu? That he is sorry that their relationship couldn’t continue because he loves Mats?

Wait – what?

His eyes widened in shock with what he has just said inside his mind. He didn’t just say that, did he?

“Benni,” Manu chuckles. “I think you really need to take a rest. Should we just take out the food instead?”

“No, no, I’m sorry I’m just.” Benni stops in the middle. What? He just realizes that Marco is right and that he is _indeed in love_ with Mats?

“Benni,” Manu grabs his hands and rubs them. “You know you can always tell me right? Or is this about Mats again?”

He blinks. “Excuse me?”

Manu smiles gently, eyes looking at Benni and _he knows_. Oh gosh, Benni curses himself. Manu _knows_. “You always talk about him whenever we meet, like his pranks to those _misunderstanding_ and sometimes you’ll rant how he always acts too cheerful like he doesn’t care the slightest bit. I also notice how your eyes lit when you talk about your admiration about his works.”

“Manu –“ Benni replies softly.

“It’s okay, I know.” Although Manu is smiling, Benni couldn’t ignore the lonely tone from the voice. “It’s about time you realize it anyway, Benni.” Manu continues with a gentle smile on his face. “You don’t have to worry, I’ve already guessed it with the amount of time you spend talking about him.”

At the time when Benni wants to speak again, the waiter comes with their orders and Benni has to stop because he doesn’t want to ruin the appetite. Noticing his boyfriend, Manu continues again while cutting his meat. “Really, Benni. You don’t have to think so much.”

“Manu wh – what?”

The called man eats the meat while raising his wine glass at Benni. Gulping the meat, Manu tells Benni, “Just follow your heart, don’t you always say that?”

“Why are you taking this too lightly? Don’t you –“

“It’s not that I never consider our relationship serious, Benni. You get this in a wrong idea. I’m just saying that, it’s obvious that you’re head over feels for Mats and don’t dare to deny it. I may be your boyfriend, but I’m also your friend, Benni. As a boyfriend, of course I’m sad.” He stops for a while and heaves a breath. “As a friend though, I want you to be happy.”

Manu doesn’t pry Benni more and continues to eat. Meanwhile, Benni tries to eat in robot mode. He cuts the food, chews it, but he doesn’t really taste it. Suddenly he just loses his appetite or maybe he doesn’t, but he’s so into his thoughts right now. Even if Manu is okay with _breaking off_ their relationship, it’s not that Benni could suddenly come to Mats and says, “Hey, Marco just made me realize that I’m in love with you and I’ve just broken up with my boyfriend in a good way. So do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Well, it might be exaggerating a bit, but that’s the blunt way to put it. In addition, Mats is also dating Neven happily, if Benni could add. How the heck could he approach Mats for that then?

“You know, you don’t have to think so hard, Benni.” He looked up at Manu, who’s almost finished with the dinner. “Just do like what they say? Follow the flow?”

Benni looks a bit hesitated when he asks, “Manu, does that mean? Us?”

“Benni, there was us before, but _now_ (Manu wipes his mouth with the napkin), you’re your own and I – mine. It doesn’t mean we can stop being friend, if that’s what you are referring. And I think you need a little push, do you want me to drop you off in front of Mats’ house afterwards?”

“What?! No, I mean, I need time.” Manu nods and just let their last date to continue. Benni knows he needs to sort of his feeling for a while. Okay, so if he’s really in love with Mats, he’s scared. Not because of Neven or Manu or whatever the others think. It just that, Benni was sure before that Manu _was_ the one and suddenly Mats came and he’s not sure anymore. He’s afraid that if in the future there’ll be a _new_ Mats or even worse, there could possibly be a _new_ Benni for Mats in the future.

.

.

Turns out the time that Benni needs is exactly one week. In that one week, he has managed to answer Mats casually and avoids the latter as much as he could. That stuff is worked for one week as the week ended, he is faced with Mats, in front of his apartment door. Man, if Mats is looking good in his usual attire at work, he look stunning in just that white sweater and long black pants. Wait, this is not a good time to be drooling over the man in front of you, Benni, get a grip.

“Hi Mats, anything that I could help?”

“Yes Benni, in fact I think I really need help to know if I’ve done something wrong to you.” Mats replies sarcastically.

Benni sighs. He knows that he’ll have to face Mats sooner or later, even after knowing that, he doesn’t know how to face the man. He opens the door wider to let the man inside. After all, he doesn’t need more people to be the audiences. “Coffee or tea?” He tries to change the mood but it seems to no avail.

“I need you to answer me, Benni.” Mats answers.

Again, Benni could only heaves a sigh as he lets Mats to sit on the sofa while he sits on the other sofa on Mats’ side. He looks straight, ignoring that Mats is staring at him right now intensely. He is going to wait and let Mats to pour what’s inside the man’s head instead.

Listening to Mats breathing out, Benni turns to look at the man. “Benni, if I’ve done something wrong – “

“No, no, you didn’t.”

_“In fact, if it’s anyone, I think it’s me.”_

“So, what is it then?” Mats’ voice is softer and the tension between them has loosen up a little bit. Benni could finally start to breath evenly.

Maybe he should just – what? _Let it flow?_ Shouldn’t it be _let it go_? Benni chuckles unconsciously and it leads a confused Mats to finally ask him again. “Nothing, Marco came to me and knocked me to my senses, that’s all.”

“Oh –“ Something seems to strike into Mats’ mind because later Benni could see a grin appeared on Mats. “I take that Marco was talking about the _misunderstanding_ stuff?”

“Yeah, kind of.” Benni answers weakly.

“Kind of? Oh, or is it about that we’re both in love with each other and too stupid to notice it?”

Benni jumps in shock. “Wait – how – how did – ?”

“How did I know?” Mats snickers. “Well, he also approached me and asked me that, except maybe not as blunt as that. Or is it? Well, never mind. So is that what’s been bothering you for one week? For fuck sake, I thought I had done something far worse than that.”

“Excuse me! It’s not that easy when suddenly someone told me I’m in love with someone else, meanwhile I’m in relationship with my boyfriend, who apparently knows about _that_ too and instead, supporting me for running after my _new_ love interest. So pardon me for being confused with myself for a while. Not to mention my _love interest_ has a boyfriend too!”

Panting after speaking non-stop, Benni glares at Mats, who’s astonished with the sudden outburst from the editor. Benni sits back down to calm himself. This is not how he wants to approach his problem.

“Well,” He glances at Mats. “Actually, Neven’s not really my boyfriend, you know.” He sees Mats rubs the latter’s chin, a habit when Mats is nervous. “Yeah, it’s just that when people asked us before – I think it’s Thomas – and you said that you had a boyfriend, so I just played along.”

“Then, Neven?”

Mats nods. “Neven is my best friend and he’s helping me to _pretend_ , kind of. I thought that my chance’s lost when you’re looking so happy with your boyfriend, Manuel, so yeah.”

“Wait, you _love_ me?”

“If that’s not obvious enough, okay, this is not what I planned. Anyway,” Mats coughs. He stands up to approach Benni and kneels in front of the editor. Looking up a bit so that he’s in the same eye-sight with Benni. “I’ve been in love with you. And I don’t want to make it cheesier than it already has. And if it makes you feel a bit better. Neven is fully supporting us. He’s also tired with how we keep dancing with each other. Actually,” Mats rubs his head. “I kind of have a feeling that all of them are having bet behind us?”

“Bet?” Benni asks, surprised. “For real?” He wants to laugh at the irony, but well it’s not that it doesn’t help him to finally realize what’s important for him _for now_. Manu is right. What happens in the future is a secret, what he should be paying more attention is the _present_.

“Benni? Are you upset? I mean –“

Benni shakes his head. “It just, I can’t believe this. Alright, so who’s betting and what’s the bet about? Let’s decide who shall win it, don’t you think?” Mats laughs at that and gives a peck in reflex. He’s nervous with Benni’s reaction and thought that he takes it wrong. Boy, the expression is precious, Benni chuckles. He pecks Mats’ cheek and smiles back at the other man, nodding to confirm whatever their situation is.

.

.

Nobody asks when they come to the office together or how Mats drives Benni home instead of Manu the next day and the day after.

.

.

Three days later, Marco grins in happiness. He takes his phone and types.

To: Matsi  
You just have to wait for three days, don’t you?

From: Matsi  
Unless you don’t want to win, then you can forget this

To: Matsi  
Alrite, m not going to take any chance then

From: Matsi  
Good, cause u’ll treat me and Benni to dinner

To: Matsi  
No thanks, I don’t want to watch your lovey dovey stuffs

From: Matsi  
u’ll just pay the food, who says anything bout you joining us?

To: Matsi  
Asshole

From: Matsi  
This asshole just lets you win the bet

To: Matsi  
kay, but still an asshole and fyi, if it's not me, u guys won't even together

From: Matsi  
yeah? then u won't win ur bet

To: Matsi  
fu

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how it ends?  
> would be very happy to hear what you think bout this :)


End file.
